


easy, matthew murdock.

by nostaIgia



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Two Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostaIgia/pseuds/nostaIgia
Summary: two part one shot ; frank and matthew both got beat up and while in process of our lil' daredevil stitching himself up he lets something slip and oops, now frank wants to frickle frackle.





	easy, matthew murdock.

“ red, you’re busted up bad. “ the corner of frank’s lackluster mouth rose, while the other edge stayed stationary. all this man displayed was symptoms of imperiousness power, or perhaps what was in pants. either way, matthew could hardly stand it. maybe this is why he stayed silent while perched upon the bed’s edge, beginning to give himself self-aid. “ let me help? “ it was a question rather than a suggestion, because the standing man knew if he would intervene too soon, or provide assistance prior to the small man’s wishes, he’d get agitated. a piece of frank, a piece of his gut wanted to rock the boat, he wanted to push the man further than what he was comfortable with. he wanted to show him what he really was; while if he was thinking of himself or the daredevil before him was anyone’s guess.

“ no, i’ve got it. “ murdock’s voice was unsteady, though it was hard to tell whether it was his nerves or the pain, castle assumed it was both. “ alright, “ a heavy breath escaped from his brittle lips. “ just tryin’ to be friendly.” the words drove something through matt’s chest, which caused him scrunch his nose, along with presenting a sour face. “ friendly? “ he repeated, while reaching up to grab the punisher’s jacket, but instead, he managed to grab a hold of the man’s shirt. with a quick movement, frank latched onto the wrist that was attached to him. “ okay, maybe that wasn’t the word i was looking for, “ before he considered finishing his sentence, he pull down on the wrist, releasing it only after the hand was unhatched from his clothing. “ how about a nice gesture, eh? “ though it wasn’t really any better, matt appreciated the rephrasing. 

“ thanks for the ‘gesture’ but i can handle myself. “ of course matthew didn’t mean to sound so petty, but his tone just allowed it to slip out. there was then a moment of silence as the man’s fingertips subtly searched his armoured fabric for the slit which lined the slash wound from a man’s kung fu weapon, or whatever the hell it was that managed to cut a brutal gash in his left bicep. “here,” frank moved in next to the vigilante, snatching the needle from his hand. “ i said i don’t need your— ah! “ before he could finish his declaration the point was already threading into his skin. yes, he was used to having a diy-at-home stitching project but this man was rough. “ stop being a baby, red. “ the needle was forcibly pushed through another section of dermis. “ take it easy at least. “ the blind man begged, lacking the meaning tone. “ what can i say, i’m a rough man. “

“ i could imagine. “ matthew had to stop him and his train of thought after the mindless comment. in response, frank gently laid the sewing needle along with the thread that was still intertwined in the man’s skin; his now free hand then came up to red’s mask. “ what are you doing? “ before he got a response, his mask was already being peeled off. a brown haired lawyer face was revealed, bruised and bloody. “ a shit lawyer, but you’re worth it. “ the brunette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the statement. “ worth it? what do you mean by that? “ there was no response provided, only a movement. frank stood up and quickly headed for the door. before stepping out of the cheap motels’ exit, he turned back only to say. “ finish fixing yourself up, i’ll be back. “


End file.
